nodoubtpushandshovefandomcom-20200213-history
Looking Hot
"Looking Hot" was written for the Push and Shove album and was released as a second single on November 9, 2012. The song was originally titled "Back in Love" and was re-worked into a "different dance song" from it's original version. No Doubt started work on the track back in late November of 2011. "Looking Hot" was previewed to fans in Webisode 5 (though the song's title was kept a secret). Another heavy reggae song that is "pretty rocking". Tony was photographed using bass Taurus pedals in the studio while working on the track. The song then turned more towards a "dance" song but a reggae groove was kept during the breakdown. Tom shared that he was car-testing this song on July 15, 2012. The first video for "Looking Hot", which was directed by Melina Matsoukas, debuted on November 2, 2012 but was removed by the band less than 24 hours later due to it's controversial theme. No Doubt also issued a public apology regarding the video with the removal on their official website. All ads, promo and mentions for the video featured on the band's Facebook and Twitter were also immediately taken down. There has been no mention of another music video being made. No Doubt later asked fans to submit their own photos for an upcoming lyric video to "Looking Hot". Production The band revealed on November 30, 2011 that they were working on a new song called "Looking Hot" in the studio. The original working title for the song was "Back in Love." Work continued on the song until February the following year and the band Tweeted photos of themselves working on it; most specifically Tony using Taurus pedals. Much wasn't shared about the track before it's release besides calling it a "pretty rocking" reggae track, which it may have been at one point. "Looking Hot" is a guitar-heavy bass thumping track with a killer reggae breakdown with horns. A acoustic version and remix are included on the albums' deluxe release. Charts Unfortunately, the song has yet to chart. Single "Looking Hot" was officially added to US radio on November 7, 2012 was released as a single Germany on November 9, 2012. The single was the top song added to Top 40 radio and was promoted with Windows 8 new $10 million dollar ad campaign. Universal Germany released the official artwork for the single and tracklisting which included the album version, Stephen Hilton remix and the Jonas Quant remix of "Settle Down". Video The video for "Looking Hot" was filmed over two days in a Universal backlot (more specfically, Veluzat Motion Picture Ranch Studios) on October 5-6, 2012. Official Twitter photos revealed a presumable "old West" look to the video including desert, horses and more. The "Looking Hot" music video world premiered on Vevo at 1:00 PM PST on November 2, 2012 but was taken down the following day due to it's controversial "cowboys and Indians" theme. The Melina Matsoukas directed video took place during the Old West time period and opens with beautiful scenery overlooking the desert and native teepees. Gwen plays a native woman whom we see senses trouble is coming and sends smoke signals to Tony, another member of her presumed tribe. Tom and Adrian are assumed to be sherifs in town that go after Gwen and Tony and their tribe. Notable scenes from the video also include Gwen solo in her teepee with a wolf and both her and Tony dancing around a fire at night. Gwen and Tony eventually both end up getting kidnapped by Tom and Adrian; including scenes of Tony getting arrested and thrown in jail and Gwen being tied up in the middle of town. The video was online for less than 24 hours due to No Doubt pulling it down and releasing an official statement: : As a multi-racial band our foundation is built upon both diversity and consideration for other cultures. Our intention with our new video was never to offend, hurt or trivialize Native American people, their culture or their history. Although we consulted with Native American friends and Native American studies experts at the University of California, we realize now that we have offended people. This is of great concern to us and we are removing the video immediately. The music that inspired us when we started the band, and the community of friends, family, and fans that surrounds us was built upon respect, unity and inclusiveness. We sincerely apologize to the Native American community and anyone else offended by this video. Being hurtful to anyone is simply not who we are. (NoDoubt.com) There has been no plans for another music video release for "Looking Hot" and nothing else has been said about the controversial music video. No Doubt have released an official lyric video, however. Lyrics Go ahead and look at me ‘Cause that’s what I want Take a good look, won’t you please? ‘Cause that’s what I want I know you wanna stare You can’t help it and I don’t care So look at me ‘Cause that’s what I want Do you think I’m looking hot? Do you think this hits the spot? How is this looking on me, looking on me? Do you think I’m looking hot? Do you think this hits the spot? How is this looking on me, looking on me? Go ahead and stare And take a picture please, if you need And I think that says it all I’m chasing it, I don’t know why I think about it a lot Better hurry, running out of time I think about it a lot I can’t tell anymore I don’t know what I’m looking for You know what I mean I think about it a lot Do you think I’m looking hot? Do you think this hits the spot? How is this looking on me, looking on me? Do you think I’m looking hot? Do you think this hits the spot? How is this looking on me, looking on me? Go ahead and stare And take a picture please, if you need And I think that says it all Running on empty But I have had plenty You’re complimentary But I’m just pretending Uniform Hide behind there, this is my diversion Go ahead and stare, I’m a ragamuffin Don’t feel it, so fake it I bait it, you take it One eye in the mirror Put on my veneer Could have sworn It’s a sure shot, are you onto my con? Go ahead and stare, I’m a ragamuffin Do you think I’m looking hot? Do you think this hits the spot? How is this looking on me, looking on me? Do you think I’m looking hot? Do you think this hits the spot? How is this looking on me, looking on me? Go ahead and stare And take a picture please, if you need And I think that says it all Category:Looking Hot Category:Push and Shove Category:Tracklist